Lotus
by Riz Riz 21
Summary: Onxy adalah salah satu keturunan penyihir ilusi yang masih hidup hingga sekarang yang menjadi buronan para mafia Italia dan ada Yumeko Furama adalah gadis yang menjadi korban tabrakan yang direncanakan ayahnya sendiri /"Aku Yu—Hinata Hyuchiha!" / Ya, Yumeko Furama sudah mati dan Hinata Hyuchiha terlahir./ Mind to RnR, Please?
1. Chapter 1

**Lotus © Riz Riz 21**

**Story © Riz Riz 21**

**Disclamer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-****_jii_**

**Inspirasi © Katekyo Hitman Reborn – ** **Akira Amano**

**Genre : Drama**

**Warning: ****_AU, TYPO, OOC, Gak kreatif, Ide pasaran, OC and many more._**

.

.

.

~Ingat.. Riz udah me-**Warning**'kan~

.

.

.

∑('◊';) │ (―□―)zZ

Onxy adalah salah satu keturunan penyihir ilusi yang masih hidup hingga sekarang, dulu saat tahun 1827 adalah masa kejayaan bagi para penyihir ilusi. Karna Onxy adalah keturunan terakhir ia menjadi buronan bagi para mafia yang ingin meminta bantuan dari ilusinya.

Karena menjadi buronan mafia di Itali, Onxy pun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar negeri dan negeri yang menjadi targetnya ialah Konoha, Jepang.

Keluarga mafia yang paling sering mencari dan memaksanya adalah _Taka Family_, keluarga mafia yang dipimpin oleh bos bernama Suigestu. Juga ada _Hebi Family_, dipimpin oleh Orochimaru.

Hanya satu cara mencari tahu seorang keturunan penyihir ilusi, dengan menatap matanya. Jika matanya berubah menjadi warna merah darah, itu menandakan bahwa ia adalah seorang keturunan penyihir ilusi.

Onxy berdiri didepan gedung bandara, menatap kesekelilingnya. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah handphone dan menelpon seseorang.

Sekarang sudah sekitar jam 6 malam, sambil menunggu sambungan telponnya terhubung Onxy melihat kekanan dan kekiri mungkin saja akan ada taksi yang lewat.

"Aku sudah sampai…" ucap Onxy saat sambungannya terhubung

Onxy memberhentikan satu taksi yang lewat dan masuk kedalam kursi penumpangnya.

"Baiklah, aku kesana…"

Onxy mematikan sambungan telponnya, dan menatap sopir taksi melalu kaca yang ada didalam taksi tersebut.

"Tolong kebangunan tua bekas taman bermain dua tahun silam"

×(●ꞈ●)│(×¸°)×

Setelah sampai ditujuannya Onxy memasuki halaman bekas taman bermain tersebut, tiba-tiba ia menyeringai. Matanya menatap tajam pada sebuah pohon yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku tahu kau disana… Kiba"

"Aoouuuufff~~"

Seorang laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik dipipinya keluar dari balik pohon tersebut dan masih mengenakan sebuah seragam sekolah, terlihat laki-laki itu tersenyum memperlihatkan taring-taring tajamnya. Onxy tetap menatap laki-laki itu remeh.

"Ada apa hingga kau kembali?" tanya laki-laki bernama Kiba itu

"Entahlah…" Onxy berjalan menuju sebuah gedung yang masih berdiri kokoh

"Hoy.." Kiba hanya mengikuti sambil mengaruk kepalanya

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Onxy

"Karna ini tempatku.. wilayahku"

"Aaa.. aku kira tidak ada yang memilikinya.."

"Kau diberi tahu Gaara'kan?" tebak Kiba

"Begitulah.." Onxy masuk kedalam gedung itu

Mata _onxy _hitamnya menatap keseluruhan gedung itu yang cukup luas seperti ruang olahraga, dan disamping-sampingnya terdapat beberapa ruangan lagi. Cukup luas dan Onxy menyukai tempat itu.

Terlihat sebuah sofa lama diujung depannya yang tertutup sebuah tirai berwarna biru langit dan diatas sofa tersebut juga tergantung sebuah tirai yang sama. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menebak bahwa tempat ini bekas gedung teater.

Kiba hanya diam dan mengamati Onxy.

"Kau tahu tugasmu Kiba?"

"Ya, melindungimu.. Shino! Keluar kau!" ucap Kiba

Seorang laki-laki berkacamata dan berjaket yang menutupi seragam sekolahnya keluar dari balik tirai yang tergantung disudut kiri ruangan.

"Bisakah kau tenang?" tanya Shino, Kiba hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Senang sekali bisa menjadi patner kalian" Onxy menyeringai dan menatap Shino

"Kami juga… Sasuke Uchiha-_sama_" Shino berbalik menatap tajam dari balik kacamatanya, serigai Sasuke semakin melebar.

"Auuuooofffff~~" Kiba mengaung senang

(≥ω≤)│ψ(●Д●)ψ

Pagi ini Sasuke pergi berkeliling kota Konoha, Kiba dan Shino sudah pergi berangkat sekolah sekitar sejam lalu. Dan Sasuke sendiri akan mulai sekolah dua hari lagi.

Sasuke duduk disalah satu kursi taman yang ia datangi, matanya memperhatikan sekitarnya. Hingga matanya terpaku pada seorang gadis berambut indigo pendek seleher dan bermata Biru lembut.

Gadis itu terlihat mencoba menengkan seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya berumur lima tahun yang menangis karena permennya yang jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Sasuke masih mengamati gadis dan anak kecil itu, tiba-tiba sang gadis mengeluarkan sebuah permen lollipop dan memberikannya pada anak kecil tersebut dan anak itu berhenti menangis serta tersenyum kepada sang gadis.

Akhirnya anak itu pamit pulang, sang gadis hanya tersenyum.

"Heh…" Sasuke menghela napas

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi dari taman itu sambil sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya.

Tak terasa sudah hampir jam dua siang, Sasuke sedikit bosan dan berpikiran melakukan hal yang sedikit jahil. Ya, menabrakan dirinya saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau.

Cukup gila?

Ya enggaklah, saat ada yang hampir menabraknya Sasuke akan menghilang dengan ilusinya.

Sasuke berdiri disekitar lampu lalu lintas dan jalan penyebrangan, diujung jalan yang akan ia tuju ada seorang gadis yang ia lihat ditaman tadi.

TING.

Lampu lalu lintas bagi kendaraan berwarna hijau dan untuk penyebrang berwarna merah.

Sasuke tersenyum jahil dan menyeberang, terlihat ada sebuah truk besar yang akan melintas, sontak sopir truk itu mengklakson.

TIN! TIN!

"Hei! Kau bisa tertabrak!" teriak beberapa orang

Sasuke masih berjalan santai bahkan sempat melirik sekilas kepada sang truk.

Satu meter lagi.. Sasuke akan melaksanakan aksinya, tapi kenapa tubuhnya terbawa kebelakang?

WUSSS!

Truk itu berhasil melintas dengan mulus tanpa menabrak Sasuke.

BRUKK!

Dan Sasuke terduduk mulus didekat lampu lalu lintas tempatnya berdiri sebelum meyebrang.

Sasuke baru sadar ada seseorang yang mendorongnya kebelakang dan orang itu sekarang ada didepan Sasuke yang juga terduduk.

"Apa kau benar-benar mau mati tuan?" tanya gadis yang mendorongnya dan gadis itu gadis yang ada ditaman tadi

"Tidak, aku belum mau mati…" Sasuke berdiri dan membantu gadis itu berdiri

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

"Hmm?" gadis itu menatap bingung Sasuke

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, kau?" ulang Sasuke

"Yumeko Furama…" gadis itu tersenyum

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku…" ucap Sasuke dan pergi, andai Yumeko tahu sangat susah Sasuke mengucapkan kata 'Terima kasih'-nya.

'Yumeko Furama, ya? Cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi patnerku'

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyeringai.

(Ợ×ợ)│(Ọ…\)φ

Keesokan harinya adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Yumeko, ia tidak pernah menyangka ayahnya akan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan.

Sayangnya Yumeko tidak tahu apa maksud yang ada dibalik acara jalan-jalan tersebut. Beberapa pelayan rumahnya yang mengetahuinya cuma bisa berdo'a demi keselamatan nona mereka.

Yumeko dan ayahnya banyak membeli barang hari ini. Ada baju, cemilan, sepatu sangat banyak hingga menambah kebahagian Yumeko.

Ternyata tidak salah ia berharap pada Tuhan agar ayahnya membuka hati padanya, akhirnya harapan kecilnya itu terbayar saat ini.

Saat ingin pulang kerumah, ayah Yumeko berdiri didekat lampu lalu lintas penyebrangan.

"Ada apa Tou-san?" tanya Yumeko

"Tou-san mau membeli sesuatu disana" ayah Yumeko menunjuk sebuah toko disebrang "bisa tolong kau belikan, Yumeko?"

"Tentu…" Yumeko menerima beberapa uang ditelapak tangannya

"Kau bisa menyebrang, lampu penyebrangannya sudah berwarna hijau" ucap ayah Yumeko

"_Ha'i" _ Yumeko pergi menyebrang

Saat ditengah jalan penyebrangan, terlihat ayah Yumeko berguman sesuatu.

"Oh, aku salah lihat. Itu lampu hijau bagi kendaraan, yah.. mau bagaimana lagi" ayah Yumeko berbalik pergi dan menyeringai

TIN! TIN!

Yumeko berbalik kearah kanannya sebuah truk besar akan menabraknya!

BRAAAKKKK!

Truk itu berhasil menabrak Yumeko dan menabrak tiang tanda jalan. Yumeko tebaring dijalan raya yang hitam itu, matanya mencoba ia buka tapi hanya mata kirinya yang berhasil. Samar-samar ia melihat ayahnya yang sudah membelakanginya pergi.

"Tou… -san.." panggil Yumeko yang lebih mirip seperti bisikan lemah

Sedetik kemudian sudah banyak orang yang mengkelilinginya, ada satu orang yang berwakili untuk menelpon ambulans. Yumeko menutu matanya dan saat itu kesadaranya telah hilang.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Cuap" Author :**

**I. Sejujurnya FF ini mau Riz buat untuk ucapan Selamat Ulang Tahun buat Sasuke, tapi malah jadinya panjang banget...**

**II. Kalau menerut para pembaca ini jelek? mirip sama FF orang lain atau apa pun itu, bisa beri tahu Riz biar nanti Riz hapus FF ini...**

**III. Inspirasi ini Riz dapat dari KHR dan seorang penggambar mangaka bernama _Tsundere-girl_, gambar Tsun-san menjadi gambar FF ini kok... #Kalau kalian mau liat**

**IV. Jujur sebenarnya Riz lagi HIATUS, but entah kenapa Riz rada Mood bikin ni FF**

**V. Akhir kata... berniat Review?  
Kalau banyak yg Reviewnya Positif Riz lanjutin kalau Negatif Riz hapus aja XD  
Riz menghargai semua pendapat pembaca**

**Salam Baik dan Sejahtra dari RIZ! CIAOSSU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lotus © Riz Riz 21**

**Story © Riz Riz 21**

**Disclamer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-****_jii_**

**Inspirasi © Katekyo Hitman Reborn – Akira Amano**

**Warning:** **_AU, TYPO, OOC, Gak kreatif, Ide pasaran, OC and many more._**

.

.

.

~Ingat.. Riz udah me-**Warning**'kan~

.

.

.

Ц(◊д◊Ц)│└(σꞈσ)┐

Entah kenapa Sasuke memiliki firasat yang menyenangkan jika ia pergi kerumah sakit. Karena itu, sekarang ia berada dirumah sakit dan berusaha acuh dari pandangan genit para perawat yang ia lewati.

Saat melewati beberapa perawat, tanpa sadar Sasuke curi dengar obrolan dua orang perawat yang tidak sadar kedatangan akan dirinya yang juga semakin mendekat dengan kedua perawat itu.

'Kasian sekali gadis itu…'

'Iya, mungkin didepresi karna hidup sendiri hingga bunuh diri'

'Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya.. kecelakaan itu membuat beberapa organnya cacat'

'Hah.. benarkah? Padahal aku dengar hari ini ia akan diusir dari rumah sakit ini'

'Heh?! Dia'kan belum sadar?'

'Dia juga tidak punya uang—KYAA!'

Salah satu perawat tersebut sudah sadar akan kedatangan Sasuke kerumah sakit itu. Sasuke hanya acuh tapi mencoba mencari tahu siapa gadis yang mereka sebutkan.

Sasuke duduk ditaman rumah sakit, tiba-tiba matanya tertarik pada seorang perawat yang mendorong sebuah kursi roda dengan seorang pasien dengan mata kiri yang ditutupi perban dan duduk dikursi roda itu. Pasien itu tidak diberi infuse, tapi tidak juga sadar terlihat belum bangun tapi bukan tidur.

Sasuke mendekati objek yang ia amati tadi.

"Permisi…" sapa Sasuke

Sasuke baru sadar gadis ini adalah Yumeko, serigai khasnya pun terhias diwajahnya

"KYAAA! Ah, iya a-ada yang bisa saya bantu?" perawat itu tersenyum genit

"Apa gadis itu sudah sembuh dari sakitnya?" tanya Sasuke

"Ah, tidak. Ia diusir.. dia kecelakan tapi tak ada satu pun keluarganya yang bisa dihubungi" jelas perawat itu

"Lalu? Bagaimana kesehatannya?"

"Dia'kan tidak punya uang, semua dokter dikota seperti itu. Tidak mau melayani jika tak punya uang"

"Ohh, bolehkah saya membawanya untuk dirawat?" tanya Sasuke

"E-eeh?! Boleh saja… tapi pihak rumah sakit tidak mau bertanggung jawab"

"Terima kasih" Sasuke tersenyum tipis membuat perawat itu tak kuasa untuk tidak menatapnya.

Sasuke membawa kursi roda itu, saat sang perawat itu ingin menanyakan berapa number handphone Sasuke. Sasuke sudah menghilang dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah kabut hitam ditaman itu.

Perawat itu terkejut dan langsung buru-buru kembali masuk kerumah sakit.

┌(Oˆo)┐│(#ꞋˉꞋ#)

Yumeko membuka matanya, tapi hanya mata kirinya yang berhasil. Saat itu dia melihat dua orang laki-laki, satunya bertato segitiga terbalik dan satunya lagi mengenakan jaket dan berkacamata.

"Kau sudah sadar Hinata-_chan_!" laki-laki bertato segitiga terbalik itu tersenyum dan memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

"Kau membuatnya takut" ucap laki-laki berkacamata

"Gomen, aku bukan Hinata. Aku Yumeko" Yumeko menatap kedua laki-laki itu bingung

Si tato segitiga tertawa dan si berkacamata tersenyum.

"Kau itu Hinata! Hinata Hyuchiha!"

"E-ehh?"

"Kenalkan Kiba Inuzuka" laki-laki bertato segitiga terbalik itu tersenyum

"Shino Aburame"

"Dia itu Shino _Abumushi_!" canda Kiba

"Cih…" Shino menatap tajam Kiba

"Bisa kalian jelaskan yang terjadi? Namaku itu Yumeko Furama" jelas Yumeko

"Kau itu Hinata Hyuchiha, ayahmu sendiri sudah membuangmu dengan cara membuatmu tertabrak" jelas Shino

"Me-membuangku? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Yumeko

"Kami kurang tahu, tapi sepertinya berhubungan dengan hak waris. Keluarga Furama'kan merupakan salah satu keluarga yang kaya di Konoha" Kiba terlihat berpikir

"Hak waris.. ah, _Sou ka_... ayahku pasti lebih memilih adikku sebagai penerusnya" Yumeko berbisik "apakah badanku tidak terluka akibat tabrakan itu?" tanyanya

"_Iie_, kau memiliki banyak luka. Tapi, sudah berhasil sembuh dengan cepat" ucap Shino

"Organmu juga banyak yang cacat, jadi Sasuke-_sama_ membuatkanmu organ baru dengan ilusinya. Menipu tubuhmu dengan ilusinya dan kau itu satu jiwa dengan Sasuke-_sama_" tambah Kiba "aku iri, lho" candanya

"Sa-satu jiwa?" Yumeko menatap Kiba heran

"Yups! Kau Hinata Hyuchiha! Bukan Yemeko apalah itu" Kiba nyengir

"Tapi, sayangnya Sasuke-_sama_ tidak bisa membuatkan ilusi pada organ mata kananmu. Jadi matamu buta sebelah karna benturan tabrakan itu terlalu keras" jelas Shino lagi.

"Soalnya bagian matamu tidak bisa ditipu dengan ilusi~~" sambung Kiba

"Aku masih belum mengerti, apa si Sasuke-_sama_ itu penyihir hingga bisa membuatkan organ ilusi padaku? Kenapa dia baik sekali?"

"Tepat sekali! Dan kau harus mematuhi Sasuke-_sama_! Ah, dia tidak sebaik itu. Hanya saja tumben sekali dia mau membantu orang. Karena itu kau harus bersyukur dan mematuhi semua perintahnya" jelas Kiba panjang lebar

Hinata menatap kedua laki-laki itu bimbang, antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Kiba hanya tersenyum dan Shino menatap Hinata tajam.

"Hinata, coba kau memperkenalkan dirimu" pinta Shino tiba-tiba

"Aku Yu—Hinata Hyuchiha!" ucap Hinata saat melihat mata Kiba yang memaksannya mengucapkan 'Hinata Hyuchiha'.

Ya, Yumeko Furama sudah mati dan Hinata Hyuchiha terlahir.

"Bagus sekali!" Kiba mengangkul Hinata "Mau bercermin?" Kiba memberikan Hinata sebuah cermin kecil.

Hinata mengambil cermin itu dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat mata kirinya, sedangkan mata kanannya ditutupi dengan sebuah perban yang tebalut dikepalanya. "Sejak kapan mataku berwarna _Lavender_?"

"Sejak kau menjadi bagian dari Sasuke-_sama_" jawab Shino pendek

"Kau juga bisa melakukan ilusi dengan mata _Lavender_-mu, tapi tidak sekuat Sasuke-_sama_" ucap Kiba

"Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke-_sama_"

"Terima kasih kembali" ucap seseorang didekat pintu masuk ruangan itu

"Hoooo! Sasuke-_sama_! Kau sudah pulang" Kiba nyengir

"Ya, Hai Hinata" Sasuke masuk kedalam ruang itu

"U-uchiha-_san_?" Hinata tidak percaya

"Ehem…" Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata

"Ah, Sasuke-_sama_ maksudku" Hinata menunduk

Kiba dan Shino tersenyum senang, Sasuke menyeringai dan Hinata masing menunduk malu. Tidak percaya ternyata orang yang ia tolong malah juga menolongnya balik.

"Aauuuoooofff!" Kiba mengaung senang

"Heh?!" Hinata mendongkak menatap Kiba syok

"Selamat datang keluarga baru" Shino tersenyum

"Hn." Sasuke acuh

Malamnya adalah malam yang ramai digedung bekas teater itu yang sudah menjadi rumah untuk Sasuke, Kiba, Shino dan Hinata.

o(≥□≤)o│(◊Δ◊)┘

Konoha High School.

Saat ini kelas 2-B mendapatkan dua murid baru, laki-laki dan perempuan. Untuk murid perempuan mereka semua senyum-senyum sendiri menatap sang murid baru laki-laki yang berwajah tampan rupawan bagai pengeran dinengeri dongeng.

Lain lagi bagi murid laki-laki, mereka serasa didunia anime melihat murid baru perempuan yang sangat _moe_. Semua laki-laki disana berguman 'Cute~~' saat melihat murid baru perempuan itu masuk kelas –Minus Kiba dan Shino.

"Baiklah, silahkan memperkenalkan diri" ucap _sensei_ yang mengajar saat itu dan bernama Kakashi.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke acuh

"Hi-Hinata Hyuchiha" Hinata menunduk karena takut tatapan para anak laki-laki yang sepertinya akan menirkamnya dan memakannya.

"Silahkan jika kalian ingin bertanya" Kakashi-_sensei_ mempersilahkan "Ya, Uzumaki-_san_"

"Ne, Hinata-chan.. kenapa kamu menutup mata kananmu?" tanya Uzumaki blak-blakan

"A-ano.. ini karena kornea mataku rusak saat aku kecelakan" Hinata menunduk lagi. Ya, mata Hinata diberi sebuah penutup mata berwarna hitam.

"_Moe~~~_" para murid laki-laki –minus Kiba dan Shino— yang rata-rata _otaku_ itu langsung memberikan pendapat masing-masing

"Baiklah, siapa lagi? Ya, kau Haruno-_san_" tunjuk Kakashi-_sensei_

"Ne, Sasu-_kun_… kenapa kau pindah kemari?" Sakura menatap genit Sasuke

"Karena aku menjadi para buronan mafia Italia dan terpaksa bersembunyi ke Jepang, tepatnya Konoha" ucap Sasuke santai

"HEEH?!" seluruh kelas itu syok —minus Kiba, Shino dan Hinata

Kiba dan Shino memang sudah tahu dari dulu, sedangkan Hinata baru kemarin malam dijelaskan semuanya meski ia tidak terlalu paham setidaknya ia mengerti inti maksudnya.

"Hahaha… candaan yang cukup bagus Uchiha-san" Kakashi-_sensei _tertawa sedikit dibuat-buat "kau boleh duduk dibangku belakang bersama Hyuchiha-san"

Sasuke langsung melangkah kebangku yang paling belakang dekat jendela, sedangkan Hinata membungkuk hormat terlebih dahulu pada Kakashi-_sensei._

Setelah duduk dibangkunya, Hinata sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk mengawati luar jendela yang ada disampingnya. Saat Sasuke merasa ada yang mengamatinya ia menengok kearah Hinata, dan Hinata memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Sasuke langsung kembali menatap luar jendela. Menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya, Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung.

'Setidaknya dia sudah menjadi patnerku. akh, bukan. Dia bagian dari diriku' Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai khas-nya

**~THE END~**

Sasuke ×(●ꞈ●)│(×¸°)× Hinata

* * *

**Cuap-Cuap Author :**

**I. Emmm... GOMENNASAI! *Bungkuk 90 Derajat* **

**II. Gomen kalau Ending-nya MAKSA banget *Hiks* Gomen Riz hampir melupakan FF ini sekitar 1 bulan *Hiks***

**III. OK, Riz sangat merasa bersalah,, Riz siap menerima semua kritik pedas... Riz siap! *Kembali kesikap asli-BERANI***

**IV. Sekian... Mohon Review! *PLAKK! Ceritanya aja maksa banget...**

**V. Arigatou, yang telah RnR dichapter kemari.. Bye Minna-san~~~**


End file.
